kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
12th Nin - The Shinobi Drive!!
12th Nin - The Shinobi Drive!! is the twelveth episode of Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi. This episode marks the final appearance of Akira Hayase, while also paying tribute to his actor, the late Yukihiro Takiguchi. Ryoma Takeuchi makes a special appearance in the episode, reprising his role as Shinnosuke Tomari from [https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Drive Kamen Rider Drive]. Plot Rekka and Hayase lead a group of Tokyo MPD-Nin officers in raiding an abandoned factory in the evening, confirming it as one of the Niji no Hebi Clan’s hideouts after engaging with several Dustards. The team comprised of SWAT and ninja police successfully neutralize the threats and search multiple areas, eventually reaching a laboratory where more Nin-Ju experiments are being done on people in pods. The Yaminin then appears and confronts Rekka’s group, both transforming and facing each other in a tough battle. Hayase also reaches the lab and as he helps the captives escape, he notices a much larger pod. When he tries to open it, the glass case suddenly breaks and a Yami Nin-Ju emerges, attacking Hayase and the rest of the police. Both the Yaminin and Kamen Rider Kurenai sees this, the former elated at another successful test, before dispersing the rest of the Dustards and escaping. Kurenai shifts her attention to the beast and tries to fight the Nin-Ju off, but the beast proves to be much stronger. Recovering from being knocked down, Hayase aims his gun at the Nin-Ju but his sight suddenly gets blurry and the Nin-Ju fires a shockwave that makes his environment heavier. Still, he tries to fire several shots and accidentally hits several pipes instead, causing an explosion that catches Kurenai and engulfs her in flames, much to his shock and horror. The scene shifts with a medical team and Hayase rushing a critically injured Rekka to the hospital, the detective stopping shortly as she gets transferred to the ER. He dejectedly sits at the waiting room, head on his hands as his blurry vision slowly recovers. That morning, while Rentaro accompanies a recovering Akane in the hospital gardens, the two see Hayase apologizing profusely to Chief Takajo. He takes full responsibility on the botched raid but asks that they investigate the sudden slowdown that he felt that night. However, Takajo reprimands Hayase about being reckless, taking him off the case, while the investigations will be handled by the First Division once again. Disgruntled, Hayase tries to walk off, but Takajo exclaims that time is catching up on him; that he ultimately knows what he needs to do. Hayase leaves just as Rentaro and Takajo’s eyes meet. Inside the hospital’s waiting room, Rentaro gets the gist of what happened last night but he reacts about Takajo simply handing the case to another division so easily. Chief Takajo says that right now, this will be the best way to take care of the Yami Nin-Ju, especially since there’s a chance that special forces outside their own power are acting against them right now. While Rentaro initially dismisses his claim and tries to go off as well, Takajo says that him taking down Rekka that night was impressive but overly harsh for a statement, revealing that he knew of Rentaro’s identity all along. Rentaro goes back and tries to interrogate Takajo, but the chief sits Rentaro down and tells him about Hayase’s past and condition. Ten years ago, Hayase was involved in a large-scale incident that gravely injured him. While his injuries got better and he returned to active duty, he’ll never be truly 100% recovered from his condition. Takajo speculates that his health is already catching up to him, saying that he may as well retire from his position. Rentaro stands up to leave, saying that whatever Hayase’s deal is doesn’t concern him. He simply needs to do his task to protect people, regardless of what they think of him. Takajo cuts Rentaro off, asking him what then does he think of other people? Takajo replies that there’s a reason why multiple Hyoutans are made in the first place; that time will come that he'll need to trust other people as well, just as how he's about to trust Rentaro with this task. He then hands Rentaro some files, saying that with Rekka injured, he's the only one that can handle this immediate threat. Rentaro takes the files and tries to leave once again, but later warns the Chief that whatever plans he may have, he’ll make sure that won’t get his way. Takajo smirks as Rentaro leaves before making a phone call. In Akane’s hospital room, both Rentaro and Akane browse through several of Takajo’s files, before seeing schematics of a humanoid robot, as well as the keyword “Heavy Acceleration”. That afternoon, Hayase tries to sneak back to the Niji no Hebi group’s base, only for the police from the First Division to deny him entry, despite his senior status. As he tries to force his way in, a sharp pain hits his head and his vision gets blurry again. Fortunately, another person catches him before he falls, saying that he’s been working too hard for his own good. Hayase looks up to see Shinnosuke Tomari assisting him outside. While resting near the hideout, Shinnosuke tells Hayase that the blast last night caved the laboratory’s entrance and sneaking inside won’t help in the slightest. Hayase retorts and informs Shinnosuke about the surreal feeling he had last night, saying that his body felt heavy and everything appeared to be slow. A perturbed Shinnosuke also says that it’s almost impossible to happen in this part of the world, confusing Hayase to some extent. A police officer informs Shinnosuke that they gained access to the laboratory and he reluctantly lets Hayase tag along. As the rest of the First Division survey the area, Hayase looks at the pod where the Yami Nin-Ju came from and examines the trace contents. Looking into the case, he determines that what was inside wasn’t human. Just then, a police officer gets thrown to the broken computers as a Spider Roimude with no number appears and attacks the rest of the division. Shinnosuke tells the rest to evacuate and tries to hold the monster back, only for the Roimude to beat down Shinnosuke. Hayase also tries to intervene, but the Roimude emits its Heavy Acceleration and takes Hayase down as well, preventing him to reach Shinnosuke. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Shinobi breaks the roof, drops down, and attacks the Roimude, canceling the slowdown and knocking the beast down. He also saves Shinnosuke and tells him to move along as he confronts the beast. This, however, lets the Crimson Year’s red moon to shine through the area. Immediately, the Roimude laughs as waters suddenly envelope it and transform it into a Yami Nin-Ju, immediately attacking and overpowering Shinobi. As Hayase reaches for his gun, he tries to aim his weapon at the beast, but his vision gets blurry once again. He tries to compose himself and tells himself that he’s a police officer before shooting, but the Nin-Ju activates his Heavy Acceleration once again, slowing down his bullet. Frustrated, Hayase fires a few more bullets but the slow down lets the beast easily dodge them. The Nin-Ju approaches and picks Hayase by the collar, but Hayase smirks and shoots the Nin-Ju point-blank, gravely injuring it. Hayase then unloads his gun at the beast and it brings the Nin-Ju down, its body starting to liquify. The Nin-Ju tries to attack Hayase again, but Shinobi throws it off with Strong Ninpo and attacking it with its ninjatō. As the waters start to pour out, Shinobi seals the waters with the Sanzu Secret Arts Technique, reverting it to its base Roimude form. Feeling that the threat was resolved, Shinobi tries to leave, only for the Roimude to attack him once again and hold him down. Hayase tries to help but the beast evolves into a Tornado Roimude and summons a whirlwind that knocks Hayase back unconscious. He then attacks Shinobi with its drill arm, canceling his transformation, before trying to create a large twister, only for the Tridoron to break in the premises and ram the Roimude from behind. Shinnosuke stands up and remarks that this model is almost perfect, like an original. He then gets Mr. Belt from the Tridoron and asks Rentaro to fight with him, the latter saying just this once, it’s for payback. The two transform side-by-side into Kamen Rider Shinobi and Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed and engage Tornado. The Roimude once again tried to cause Heavy Acceleration, but both Riders are unaffected, continuously fighting it off and gaining the upper hand. The Roimude fires a tornado, with Shinobi countering it with Megaton Ninpo, the latter proving to be much stronger and blowing the monster away. Drive and Shinobi activate their Full Throttle and Finish Ninpo respectively, with both Riders hitting the Roimude with multiple Rider Kicks as they bounce off the encircling Tridoron, before finishing it off with a Double Rider Kick. As the fight concludes, the two cancel their transformations, with Shinnosuke asking if it’s okay for Rentaro to show his identity to him. Rentaro laughs, saying that he doesn’t need to hide anything, seeing as he’s not the Shinnosuke Tomari from this world. He also tosses Midnight Shadow back to Shinnosuke, thanking him for his assistance as he jumps off, leaving Shinnosuke as helps Hayase on his feet. At a distance, Rentaro looks on to the heavily damaged building, simply remarking “parallel worlds, huh?” before jumping away. Several days later, a bedridden Rekka receives a letter from Hayase, informing her of his retirement, in exchange for handing the Niji no Hebi investigation back to her division. As she reads through it, Hayase is seen driving through the rural roads in his car. He then sees the Tridoron pass by as he and Shinnosuke exchange glances. Shinnosuke salutes him, while he gives a thumbs up, as the two continue to drive their cars down the road, before separating at an intersection. “Remember what I told you before, about not wanting anything else than being a police officer? Well, apparently time catches up to everyone, whether you are ready for it or not. I guess for me, it’s time to let go of my true calling and set sights on anything else that calls my name, whether it is from nature or my friends. I’m letting you know that this retirement is of my own volition, knowing that I’ve served and made memories with many people all those years. Of course, there’s a caveat: I leave the force so that you can continue to protect people. It’s a good deal, considered you are the best for the job. Continue doing what you do Rider.” - Part of Akira Hayase's Letter, as read by him. Fan Casting * Rentaro Kagura: Hideya Tawada * Rekka Ayano: Kazusa Okuyama * Akira Hayase: Yukihiro Takiguchi * Chief Takajo: Masahiro Takashima * Akane Egusa: Fujiko Kojima * Yaminin: Masashi Ebara Guest Cast * Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi * Krim Steinbelt: Chris Peppler (voice archive) Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Shinobi: Yuji Nakata * Kamen Rider Drive: Seiji Takaiwa * Kamen Rider Kurenai: Ryoko Gomi * Yami Nin-Ju/Tornado Roimude: Kenji Tominaga * Yaminin: Yasuhiko Imai Notes from Writer * This episode pays tribute to Yukihiro Takiguchi who played the original Akira Hayase from Kamen Rider Drive. Despite being 100% Fan Fiction, the succeeding episodes will be rewritten to keep the semblance of his passing. * The event that injures Rekka harkens back to the first Global Freeze event, this time with Hayase being on the other side of the incident. * The final scene of the episode pays homage to the Fast & Furious 7's final scene, similar to how Paul Walker was also driving away to the sunset. * This episode finally explores the concept of parallel Rider Worlds, which was originally planned to take place in this series to a much lesser extent.